1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting chip, a light-emitting device, a print head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been employed a recording device using an LED print head (LPH) including a large number of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), serving as light-emitting elements, arrayed in the first scanning direction.